


The Time None Of Them Would Prefer To Mention

by Unshlack



Series: The Shitty Week [3]
Category: Fargo (2014), Wrenchers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshlack/pseuds/Unshlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>story #2 for The Shitty Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time None Of Them Would Prefer To Mention

_«I don’t care what you are going to do, but we have to make a deal with them.»_ – told Mr. Carlyle, twirling a glass of wine in his hand. – _«I guess, you already know that our previous dealer is currently in custody.» «You want a one-year deal, right?»_ \- asked him Numbers, frowning. _«Exactly.»_ \- nodded a bold man. – _«Just to let you know, they are serious guys. I mean, really serious. That type, who prefers to shoot rather than talk. There are 2 leader - Theodore and Connor. They both know their business perfectly. Your task is not to fuck everything up.» «Numbers,» -_ he turned to the bearded guy. -  _«I need you to try and reassure them, that we can make a good business partnership with them.»_

Numbers nodded and stood up 

_\- Is there anything else we should know?_

Carlyle made a pause, thinking.

_\- If one of them will say 'no', you'd better not to argue about it._

The next day, get stood up at the door of an old-fashioned mansion. After a knock on the door, it was fastly opened by a guy, who, however, wasn't in the mood to answer their questions. Groaning, he got out of the doorway and began to vomit right in fron't of them. Wrench and Numbers exchanged glances and went into the house. It looked like the party started about 2-3 hours ago - the hall was full of dancing people. Numbers winced - his morning migraine had returned. He turned to Wrench.

 _\- We need to find those guys.. T-H-E-O and C-O-N-N-O-R_ \- he signed.

_\- Do you really think, they will be able to talk about business, when there's about 100 drunk people in their house?_

_\- No idea, but we should try anyway._

Making their way through the raging crowd, they went to the second floor. Wrench looked around, trying to figure out, how many rooms does this place have. At the end of the corridor he saw a bar and pointed at it. 

 _«Hey, do you know, where can we find Theodore or Connor?»_ \- asked Numbers the bartender.

 _«Woooow, are you that guys from Fargo?» -_ he heard from behind. Turning, he saw a thick tall man.  _«I'm Connor»_ \- he said, smiling warmly. -  _«Welcome to our party! But don't worry, I'm still sober enough to discuss our business.»_

 _\- Ask him about the party._ \- signed Wrench.

 _«Oh, just wondering, in honor of whom is the celebration?»_ \- asked Numbers.

_\- It's Theodore's birthday. This Chubby loves to roll huge parties like this one, but I told him, that in his 56 it's quite pathetic to act as if you're 17. All the drinks are free, by the way. Wanna have one?_

_\- No, thank you. - Numbers smiled politely. - It'll be better to discuss the details before and then we can have a couple of vodka shots, just to reinforce our deal._

_«Sounds good, man,» - Connor agreed, patting Numbers on a shoulder. - «Let's find this fucker.. Oh, there he is!»_

A fat man was stamping towards them.  _«Hello, assholes,» - he rambled. - «I'm assuming you're from Fargo. I talked with that guy.. Tripoli, right? He's such a prick. I'm Theodore, but you can call me Theo or The Bif T, if you'd like to.»_

Numbers nodded, resisting the urge to run away, smiled:  _«I am Mr. Numbers and he's Mr. Wrench»_. He turned to Wrench and started signing.

 _«The fuck are you doing?»_ \- asked Theo.

 _«Oh, I'm sorry. My partner is deaf, so I will have to interrupt you periodically, to translate him what are we talking about.»_ \- explained Numbers.

 _«Why should you?»_ \- asked Theo, frowning. -  _«We can discuss everything with you. This guy.. Wrench, right? He doesn't look like a clever one, so I think there's no need to include him into our dialog. Even though he has a nice ass.»_

Wrench looked at Numbers, confused.  _«He's just acting like an asshole, don't worry.»_ \- signed him Numbers.

 _«Actually,»_ \- he said out loud. -  _«I'm kinda used to keep him informed. Just in case, you know»_

An awkward pause occurred.

 _«I'm just joking, man,»_ \- Theo laughed. -  _«Connor, have you offered our guests a drink? It's my birthday, after all!»_

_\- So sorry for coming without any present._

_\- Stop apologizing. Let's discuss the shit Tripoli told us on the phone and who knows, maybe you'll suggest me something awesome, huh?_ \- Theo smirked.

Opening the door, they went into another corridor, that connected 2 rooms.

 _«This house is way bigger, than it seems.»_ \- thought Numbers.

 _«We made two offices of one room.»_ \- Connor said, as if he read Numbers' thoughts. -  _«Somerimes Theo's being.. too noisy. So I've made sure both rooms have a perfect noise isolation.»_

 _«Oh really? I thought it was you, who's making too much noise, bitching constantly about my habits.»_ \- snapped Theodore.

There were 2 guards sitting in a space between the offices. Noticing their bosses, they stood up and nodded to them. Connor has already grasped the doorknob of his office, when Theo took Numbers by the shoulder and said:  _«Look, dude, can you discuss that things without me? I'm feeling like shit. Too drunk to act like a serious guy, you know»._ He winked to Wrench.

Numbers looked at Connor.  _«As you wish, man»_ \- he shrugged his shoulders. -  _«I can do it without you.»_

Wrench was about to enter the office, when Theo blocked his way.  _«Oh no, big boy, you can't go there. Let them talk and wait in the corridor»_ \- he said. Wrench looked at Numbers.

_\- He says you have to wait here._

_\- Why the hell should I?_

_\- For fuck's sake, Wrench! -_ angrily signed Numbers. _\- Don't make more problems, than we already have! I'll be back soon._

Wrench turned to Theo, who has entered his office already and was watching him.

 _«C'mon, man»_ \- he said. -  _«I bet they'll stuck there for a long time»_

Wrench sighed and entered Theo's office. The fatty immediately gave him a glass of whiskey.

 _«For my birthday!»_ \- he declared and clinched glasses with Wrench. he hesitated, but drank eventually. Theo relaxed on the sofa, while Wrench was looking around. Everything in the room was literally shouting about its owner's wealth. there was a bronze figure of Theo on a coffee table and about 5 different portrait of him on the walls. Wrench also noticed a tapestry - a big weasel, holding an arrow in his teeth.  _«I wonder, why the weas..»_ \- thought Wrench, when he received a sudden hit on his head and fell down.

When the darkness started vanishing, he found himself lying on a carpet in the same room. To his horrify, he realized, that he was tied up and stripped completely. He felt a hand rubbing his back.  _«Alrighty, you're finally awake» -_ said Theo. _- «Oh sorry, I keep forgetting you're fucking deaf_.»

He smelled strongly of alcohol - Wrench assumed, that fatty had a couple more glasses of whiskey, while he was lying unconscios on a floor.

 _«You see,»_ \- continued Theo, -  _«Your friend said you brought no gift for me, but he was wrong. your sweet ass will be a nice present for me, right?»_

Leaning forward, he kissed Wrench's neck. He tried to roll, but a wack on his head made him to fall down again. Theo began to unbutton his pants.

The fatty entered him abruptly, making Wrench to weep in pain and jerk to get up.  _«Shut up, bitch»_ \- smacked him Theo, gasping. -  _«We don't need any troubles.»_

Settling comfortably, he started moving roughly and rhythmically, forcing Wrench to bury his face in the carpet, sobbing silently. When Theo came right inside him, Wrench was about to pass out.

 _«Did you like that, bitch?»_ \- he asked, grabbing Wrench by the chin. He closed his eyes, remaining silence. Another heavy smack on his face.  _«DID YOU LIKE THAT, BITCH?»_ \- Theo asked once again. Wrench nodded.

 _«That's right»_ \- grinned Theo, rising from the floor. He took a knife from a table and cut the ropes, which were tying Wrench's hands. He groaned, trying to get up. A Fatty threw him his clothes.  _«Now get the fuck out of here»_ \- he said, stretching on a sofa.

 _«So, can we expect the first shipment by the end of the month?»_ \- asked Numbers, rising from his chair.  _«Yes, it should take about 25 days.»_ \- Connor told him. -  _«And think about that gun I showed you.»_ When Numbers left the office, he looked around for Wrench.  _«He's probably sitting at the bar»_ \- he thought. When he didn't find his partner there either, he went to the stairs, looking through the crowd, when he heard steps from behind and turned - it was Wrench. His face was swollen, nose was bleeding heavily and he could barely walk. reaxhing his partner, Wrench fell on his knees.

He was regaining consciousness twice as he remembered later. The first time he woke up, he realized someone is hugging him from behind. He felt the familiar smell of cologne - it was Numbers. At that moment he almost felt himself happy, even though he was in pain. The second time he opened his eyes, Numbers was sitting on a chair with a magazine. When he saw that Wrench's awake, he offered him a glass of water.

_\- How are you?_

_\- Like shit._

_\- Can you tell me what exactly happened?_

_\- How long am I here?_

_\- 2 days_

Wincing in pain, Wrench gathered all his strength and slowly started signing. When he finished the story, Numbers walked out of the room without any comment. A few minutes later he returned with a new glass of water and a bag of medicine.

_\- I can get you a soothing ointment, if you'd like._

Wrench nodded and tried to smile. This time Numbers was hugging him again throug the whole night.

Next morning he pulled out a phone.  _«Connor? It's Numbers. Can I talk to Theo, please?»_ He was literally shaking with anger while he was waiting. Of course, that fat asshole knew that Wrench is deaf and took advantage of it.  _«Yeah?»_ \- came familiar bass. -  _«I thoght you've discussed all the shit with Co..»_

 _«It's not about our deal»_ \- Numbers said. - _«You see, my friend Wrench told me about your.. well, he told me about your little secret. And I just want to tell you, that we.. you and me, have a lot of in common. So, wanna talk anout our common interests, huh?»_ There was silence on the other end.  _«Do you want to add another bitch to your collection?»_ \- Numbers made a last try.  _«Yes, I'd love to.»_ \- answered Theo after a long pause.

_\- Can I come today? I can't wait._

_\- Any time, sweetie._

_\- I'll be at your place in two hours_

Numbers returned to Wrench's bed. Judging by the empty glass, he probably took his medicine and fell asleep.  _«I'm sorry, Wrench»_ \- whispered Numbers, then dim the lights and left.

This time Theo opened the door himself.  _«Is Connor here?»_ \- asked him Numbers without any greeting.  _«Nope. Only my boys and me»_ \- Theo smiled, pulling him inside. He could barely wait 'till they went to his office and locked the door. Numbers pressed himself against the fat guy, whispering:  _«You fucked that deaf prick, huh? Make me your bitch too, daddy.»_ That was enough for Theo to hungrily press his lips against Numbers', pulling him on a sofa. _«No, wait»_ \- Numbers broke the kiss. -  _«Let me undress you. Turn around, daddy.»_

The fatty smiled and turned his back. As soon as he did that, he felt a blade on his neck.  _«One more movement and I'll cut your throat»_ \- hissed Numbers.

 _«Who do you think you are, motherfucker?»_ \- growled Theo and jerked his head back to hit a bearded guy in the face. A knife fell on the carpet and so did Theo, grabbing Numbers from a couch too. Without waiting for a fatty to stand up, Numbers grabbed the bronze figure from a coffee table and hit him in the head as hard as he could. He was hitting him until he stopped moving.

When Numbers left the room, the guards were looking at him suspiciously. He gave them a huge smile.  _«Boss asked all of you to wait for about 2 hours - he needs to sleep. Sometimes you can have too much fun, right?»_ \- he smirked. They looked at him with disgust, but didn't say anything.

Of course, their deal was cancelled and Numbers tried his best to find a reason which can be appropriate enough to explain. He told Wrench about what he did only after a few months passed, during their usual Friday night in the bar. They both decided not to talk about that happening ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Numbers is being too polite here, which means that I broke the character. Oh shit.


End file.
